Sticks and Stones
by Words of Law
Summary: Kagome thought working for Sesshomaru was the worst but when he leaves her in England to work beside a certain vampire she finds out she was wrong. So wrong. Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and Stones

I do not own any of the characters from either Hellsing or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone has a know-it-all in their lives, but Kagome could argue for hours about how she knew the worst of them all. Sesshomaru was a real asshole five hundred years ago but time only made him worse. After the well sealed shut with her on the wrong side (her time) he met her on the steps of the shrine two days later. No pleasantries were exchanged. He was only there to tell her that he already enrolled her in a prestigious college and if she wasn't valedictorian when she graduated all the money he spent she would owe him. He also demanded she be formally trained both as a miko and warrior.

After years of hard work both in school and in the dojo Sesshomaru finally explained his reasoning behind helping her.

"Assistant?!"

"Hn."

"I spent all that time in school and you want me to be your assistent?"

"Hn."

"Can I at least get a real answer besides 'hn'!"

Sesshomaru delicately sighed and shifted from his spot behind his massive desk. This job interview wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Have you ever wondered why there are no youkai in this time period miko?"

"Yeah but-"

"One hundred years after you left there was a great war. Humans killed many of us and by the time it was over few of us were left standing. Knowing they had the upper hand humans gave us an ultimatum. Blend in with the human population or be destroyed. I was appointed to see to it that the youkai population was kept hidden and that those dull enough to step out of line be eliminated. You would be a great asset to me as a miko."

 _Plus_ he thought dryly _Inuyasha made me promise to keep watch over you on his deathbed._

Kagome went quiet for a minute. She knew Sesshomaru didn't give her an education out of the kindness of his heart but she had no idea he had been grooming her for this sole purpose.

"It would be in your best interest to accept, Miko. No one else will take your application knowing that I have you in my sights. It would be hindrance trying to hide the fact you don't age anyway."

Oh right. Another thing she had to keep in mind. Four years had passed and she looked exactly the way she did fresh out of the last battle. That little tidbit of information was getting harder to ignore. Sota has started to look more like her twin then her younger brother.

Kagome let out a groan.

"I guess I should just accept the offer. No matter what I'll end up being you assistant sometime down the line."

The only answer she got was a creepy smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Bri


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks and Stones

I do not own anything Hellsing or Inuyasha related.

* * *

Chapter 2

"They weren't kidding about all the rain"

Kagome grumbled and moved away from the mirror in her hotel bathroom. England was doing some serious damage to her hair. Since becoming Sesshomaru's assistant this was the first time she was on a business trip out of Japan. They arrived just hours ago and Sesshomaru made sure that she packed their itinerary so he could get home as soon as possible. Rin was days away from giving birth to their fourth pup and his patience was worn thin at being called out of country for an emergency meeting. That meant she wouldn't be sight seeing or sleeping off her jet lag on this trip.

Kagome glanced at her watch. Five minutes until they both had to be in their rented town car and on their way to the meeting. Throwing her hair in a bun she walked over to her bags and pulled out some fashionable flats. If his highness had a problem with her flats he could deal with it. He wasn't the only one on edge. Sesshomaru had made this trip last minute and left Kagome to tie up all the loose ends. If Kagome wasn't as strong willed as she was, she would have quit right on the spot!

After one quick glance around the room she raced to the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the gates of the Hellsing residence where they were greeted by armed guards. They hadn't even taken a step in the door and Kagome already had a bad feeling. A dark aura hung over the Mansion like a deadly fog. She glanced at Sesshomaru to see if he had noticed it too only to find him typing on his phone. If he noticed he didn't care. The gates opened with a groan and the car crept forward toward their destination.

Once the town car stopped an older butler opened the door and offered his hand to her.

Maybe she was overthinking the bad feeling. Everyone seemed pretty nice, even the armed guards. She kept this in mind while the butler guided them both through the estate to a study where a tall woman was waiting.

Sesshomaru walked in first and bowed lowly to the woman who mirrored him.

"Integra."

"Sesshomaru."

 _Great,_ Kagome thought blandly, _a female Sesshomaru. Just what I needed right now._

Sesshomaru waved her in and motioned for her to bow.

"Hello. I am Sesshomaru's assistant Kagome"

Integra glanced at him after giving her a lengthy calculating look.

"So this is her."

"Hn."

Kagome did a quick double take. What did this have to do with her?! On instinct she took a step back towards the now shut door.

Integra noticed her startled look and turned to Sesshomaru who looked indifferently at his dulled nails.

"You didn't tell her."

"No."

Glancing at both the females angry faces he sighed.

"Miko, you are staying here for six months."

"What?!"

"We need to better our ties with the Hellsing corporation and they are having trouble with an onslaught of vampires. This problem is slowly is working its way to Japan. You will help them with this for I have business to attend to in Japan."

That business being a pregnant mate at home. After he missed Rin giving birth to their third child, their first and only girl, she never missed a chance to bring it up. It wasn't his fault, truly. That horde of demons wasn't going to slaughter itself,

"You couldn't tell me this before?"

"We came to this conclusion while you were sleeping on the plane."

Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out. That was **hours** ago. Integra decided to interject.

"You'll be working with Alucard the Hellsing family vampire. You will help keep his... damage to a minimum and fight alongside him."

Kagome deflated. She was all ready in England, thousands of miles from home. And telling Sesshomaru no was next to impossible anyway. Whatever. She crossed her arms and pouted. She was really getting tired paperwork anyway.

"What about my bags? Does my family know?"

Sesshomaru answered without looking away from his nails.

"Your bags are on there way here from the hotel and I informed your family while we were in the car."

His personal phone buzzed from within the specific pocket he always kept it in.

"I believe we're done here?"

So this wasn't supposed to be a meeting. She spent a solid day working on stupid useless itinerary. Sesshomaru was just dropping her off like a child on their first day of school. Just with more vampires and fighting. Integra nodded while Sesshomaru passed Kagome.

"Don't embarrass me."

And with that he was out the door.

Both of the women stared at each other before Integra saw this was going nowhere real fast.

"Once the sun sets you can meet your new teammate until then Walter will show you to your room."

Yup. Should have listened to that bad feeling.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Bri (Words of Law)


	3. Chapter 3

Sticks and Stones

I do not own anything Inuyasha or Hellsing related

* * *

Chapter 3

Something was different today Alucard could feel it in the air. Whatever energy was trailing through the hallways sent shivers down his spine. His dark instincts sent alarm bells ringing in his mind making him more excited. Beside him the police girl scratched at her arm trying to make her skin stop crawling. Instead of choosing the door Alucard slipped through the wall in his Master's office.

"You called?"

Integra was sitting behind her desk and Walter was no where in sight.

"You probably already know that I have a new guest in the-."

"Is that what delicious energy is?" Alucard interrupted letting his grin get wider.

"Yes. Her name is Kagome and she will be staying with us for six months or until the situation at hand is resolved. She is to make sure you don't get to carried away."

That wiped the grin straight off his face.

"A babysitter. And what makes you think they can stop me if I feel like getting 'carried away'?"

Integra's fingers started to tap on her desk. A tell tale sign she was getting irritated.

"She has power meant to disable your own, and before you get any ideas she is to be kept in one piece. If I even hear a word of her getting hurt, your blood supply will be halved for a while!"

Alucard smirked. This was new and exciting. He had never heard of a power that can stifle his own. Who was this woman?

"When do we meet her?"

"Walter is going to get her now. This wont make much of a difference if I say it or not, but be on your best behavior."

* * *

"Have you found everything to your liking Miss Kagome?"

"Everything is fine, thank you sir."

Though the room was a bit stuffy for her tastes the bed was absolutely heavenly. She was able to get a quick nap even before getting ready to meet with her new teammate.

"Please call me Walter. I am the butler here so if you ever need anything do let me know."

"Oh ok. Um, Walter? Why is there such a dark aura hanging over this place?"

Walter glanced at her but kept walking.

"Aura you say? As you know we do have two vampires on the premises. One is very old and strong."

"The one I'm supposed to watch? He's that strong?"

"Indeed."

Stopping at the door of the study Kagome could feel him. His energy was swirling around her and almost tugging her closer. She felt shivers roll up her spine. Whoever was on the other side didn't shy away from her energy as she let out a tendril of it to poke at his own.

The door clicked open and Walter motioned for her to go in first.

The last thing she expected to see was only Integra and a smaller woman in a strange uniform in the room. Kagome took another step in and heard the door close. Where was that energy? It was like it disappeared.

Suddenly a heavy mass draped itself over and the aura was back tenfold.

"My. If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me. Caressing my energy like that."

An arm wove itself around her and pushed her further into his arms. His cool breath puffed out onto the side of her neck raising goosebumps on her whole body. Integra shot out of her seat.

"Alucard that's enough!"

If Kagome had met him five years ago maybe he would have scared her but now he was just pissing her off. Tired of the theatrics Kagome sent out a powerful zap that had the bloodsucker flying.

"Master!"

The girl in the police uniform ran across the room to aid her master. Only to be pushed out of the way so Alucard had full view of the petite Asian woman. What was left of his face was in a wicked grin. That energy actually hurt. It even slowed his regeneration skills. The next six months were going to be interesting.

Sadly neither Seras or Kagome shared the same enthusiasm. If Seras' skin itched before now it was air was still filled with that horrible electricity that made her want to claw at her skin. Kagome on the other hand was livid. Marching up to the vampire she bent down to eye level and bared her human teeth.

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are but you can't just jump on me like that!"

Kagome ended her rant in a huff and crossed her arms.

Alucard reappeared next to Integra.

"She is an absolute treat, Integra. Can we keep her?"

Alucard giggled in absolute delight as Kagome snarled in his general direction.

Integra tapped her fingers on her desk.

 _This could have gone better..._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Bri (Words of Law)


End file.
